


State of Perfection

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Sex, Eiichi is so soft, F/M, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, One-Sided Attraction, Past Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: As Haruka lays under her new husband, the crown prince, she tries to focus only on his gentle touches. His kisses are so different from Otoya’s. His hands are, too.Eiichi is the perfect husband, and Haruka tries to fall at least a little bit in love with him on their wedding night.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	State of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> My brain generated this very dramatic AU when I was trying to come up with HEAVENS smut. My brain said: hey, what if we wrote a 20k drama about this? And I said in reply: I start grad school this month. Can we not?
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this musing.

Haruka bit her lip against the sting of tears in her eyes. 

Her new husband had been slow and gentle with her from the moment they had disrobed. 

It was with tender hands that he parted her soft thighs and whispered words of praise into the thickening air between them.

His long fingers massaged the bud of nerves between her legs until she was practically dripping onto the formerly pristine wedding futon.

He was skilled. She tried not to wonder if he had done this before, perhaps with someone he had loved. For, surely, he could not love her. They barely knew each other.

This was an arranged marriage. An advantageous one, but arranged nonetheless.

Still, his other hand was soft on her face. His caress was delicate, befitting her status as the new princess of the imperial court. Such a lofty title for a woman like herself, she thought.

Soft rains pattered against the sturdy tiled roof. Some of the humidity had crept in through their screened door to dampen her fair skin.

His mouth was demanding, but not forceful when he parted her lips with his tongue.

She submitted easily, too anxious to react to his tongue mapping out her mouth. It took nearly all her willpower to respond before he grew worried. He was a good kisser, even if his lips were so different from—

No.

Haruka tried to swallow her sadness. 

This was not at all how she had pictured her wedding night. As good as her husband was being to her, this was not what she had dreamed of as a teenager. This was not the man she had expected to lay with. 

She pushed thoughts of Otoya from her mind before the tears could come rushing back.

She was a married woman. It was her wedding night. There were lips against her own.

She would play her role.

Her husband’s taste was sweet. Red bean and chamomile flavors danced between them.

His fingers picked up speed when she groped blindly at his back. “Ah!”

Arousal burned deep in her stomach. Her muscles coiled tight, building, building, building. 

With a cry, she arched off the mattress, her chest brushing his as his fingers brought her to euphoria.

As she came down from her high, she melted into his kiss, responding slowly as her breathing calmed. 

The prince chuckled, stroking her hair with his clean hand. He was being so patient that her affection for him grew. There were far worse men to share a life with.

They were not strangers, that much was true. But they were also not friends, yet.

She had often seen him from afar when he had visited the court of her childhood. She had played the stringed koto— for her grandmother had taught her how to master the challenging instrument— in his presence, and they had dined together a handful of times. Still, the marriage proposal has come as a surprise.

Her family had been thrilled at the arrangement. This marriage allied her small kingdom with the empire. It would keep her people fed and clothed for generations.

However, it also meant saying goodbye to her family, her friends, and the stablehand who had been her first love.

She had not seen Otoya in many moons. Their first and last kisses gone with the end of the summer past. He had nearly refused to meet her eye after the engagement was announced. Though on the day of her departure, they had shared a last embrace in the shadows of the old plum tree, and he had sent her off with the glowing smile she had fallen in love with.

Haruka knew from the letters Tomochika sent that Otoya had enlisted only weeks after she had left the estate. 

Each night leading up to the wedding, she had prayed for his health and safety. And on nights when she was feeling selfish, she prayed that they would meet again someday. 

Now, laying under another man, Haruka tried to push all thoughts of her summer love from her mind.

The early winter air was cold when her husband slipped out from under the sheets to retrieve the seaweed mixture that one of the servants had left warming by the lanterns. His footsteps creaked gently as he crossed the wooden floor and back.

“Breathtaking,” the prince whispered as he reclaimed his place above her. With one thumb, he traced her lips before claiming them again with his own.

She could feel his arousal, stiff against her thigh, while they kissed. He was big enough to send a spike of panic through her naked body when he shifted to kneel between her legs.

“My angel,” he breathed, brushing her hair away from her face. “You are indeed the most beautiful woman in the land.” His messy brown bangs were pushed back when he appraised her soft breasts and milky thighs. “Good,” he purred, aligning himself with her. “So good.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, flushing as pink as her hair.

He leaned down, their chests brushed together, and his voice was a whisper in her ear. “I love you.”

Unshed tears burned behind her wide eyes. He loved her?

“May I?” he asked as his erection brushed her center.

Haruka bit her lip, but nodded. 

He laced their fingers together and she gasped, clutching his hands when he pushed in.

Haruka was thankful that he had made use of the warm seaweed jelly. The lubricant and his earlier ministrations helped, but, stars! She nearly forgot to breathe as he stretched her open one centimeter at a time.

She had known from the day their engagement was announced that this would be inevitable. She would bear him an heir, as the emperor expected. She would be the perfect wife. 

She did not resent this fate. 

Yet, the moment he was inside of her, she was grateful his face was tucked against her shoulder. At least she wouldn’t have to hide her face as the tears slipped out. 

The pain was sharp, and then warm and pervasive as he slid fully in. Blood dripped between them. Haruka stifled a sob that rose in the back of her throat.

She prayed he hadn’t heard the noise, but he paused, pushing himself up to cradle her face with agonizingly gentle fingers. His violet eyes possessed a soft worry she had never noticed before. “Am I hurting you?”

“I’m fine,” she insisted when she thought she could speak without choking on her lead tongue. 

She wished he would stop looking at her with such tender eyes. She prayed he couldn’t read her dismay. She prayed, too, that he couldn’t see that she was still in love with someone else as he joined with her so completely.

“Haruka-“ His voice was softer than the downy quilt around them when he placed kisses to her forehead and eyelids. “I want to please you.”

Please her? The crown prince? The idea of him putting her pleasure above his own was almost laughable, but his eyes were honest and hesitant. Could he truly love her?

“Your Highness,” she began. This was her husband, she reminded herself. This was her life now. Thinking of anyone else would only bring pain. She had to make the best of it. 

“Eiichi,” he insisted, drawing her hand to his lips. His frown deepened as he observed her. She could see something akin to fear flash in his eyes. “Do you not want—“

She cut him off with a finger to his lips. She wanted to soothe him. “Eiichi-sama.”

He stilled, watching her intensely.

He was undeniably handsome, especially as his expression softened at her voice. Sharp jaw, dazzling eyes, and a small dark mole near his mouth because the gods surely had to give him some flaw. 

Haruka traced his muscles with her eyes. For a prince, he had the body of a soldier. It was the kind of body that court ladies would gossip about behind closed doors.

Still, what mattered was the way he looked at her.

Hunger. Desire. Adoration. A hint of worry.

She reached up with a trembling hand, and he leaned his face into her soft palm. “Eiichi-sama.” 

He was nothing like she had assumed before they first met many years ago. 

The emperor was famously ill-tempered and gruff. Though it was hardly fair, she had presumed the same of his elder son.

She knew Eiichi had a temper, and that he could be cocky when baited into a challenge. However, she had seen him caring for his people time and time again. She knew his love and sense of duty to them ran as deeply as her own. 

He was dedicated. He was a perfectionist. He was unerringly loyal. 

She admired him. Perhaps, given time, she would come to love him as he loved her. 

In the weeks leading up to their wedding, they had often dined together, accompanied by a pair of guards and ladies in waiting. She and Eiichi had taken turns playing their respective instruments and singing the soft songs of their childhoods.

And now she knew that his hands were good not just at playing the strings.

Her hand traced a path down to his bare chest. She could feel his heart— fast, but steady— under her touch. His breathing hitched as she let her hand wander.

“Be gentle with me,” she whispered, pushing Otoya’s smile, his calloused hands, and his bubbling laughter from her mind. 

Eiichi’s eyes widened and then softened. “If you’re sure.” 

He gave a small, experimental thrust. 

Haruka groaned, and he stopped again. 

“Was that too much?”

“I am alright.”

“May I try something?”

“You may,” she allowed.

He gently untangled one of his hands from hers and brought it to her chest. There, he traced light circles around the earthy pink skin, edging closer to her hardening nipple when she moaned.

A blush stole across her cheeks, and her back arched into his touch. 

Eiichi cocked a small grin. “Good?”

She nodded. 

He placed a kiss to her lips before bringing his second hand to tease the other nipple.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered into the night air. “Heavenly.” 

She whimpered when his hips shuddered. 

“Eiichi-sama...” What was she asking for? What did she want? She didn’t know anymore. Her mind was dizzy with arousal and confusion and warmth.

“I have admired you for many years, My Angel,” he confessed as he worked the hardened nubs between his fingers. “Any man would be lucky to have you as his wife, and I was granted that honor.”

He kissed her jaw and bit gently at her neck. “Will you let me cherish you?”

“Yes,” she gasped, her hips wiggling. The more he teased her, the more she wanted this. Her heart may not be his tonight, but she knew she could trust him. She knew he would take care of her. She was burning with a newfound lust. “Please...” 

He shivered at the sound of her sweet noises. 

“Haruka,” he groaned, withdrawing before rocking back to fill her to the brink of pleasure and pain, “you feel so immensely good. 

His hands never abandoned their work on her breasts, and his eyes never lost their adoring gleam. He began to move in earnest to the chorus of her gasps and mewls. 

He loved her, she came to truly understand as their bodies moved slowly together. She could feel it in every touch and every roll of his hips. He would cherish her. He would protect her. 

“So good,” he breathed. Blush began to spread adorably across his sharp cheekbones. “You are perfection.”

Haruka began to moan openly under his praise and touch. He was a snake charmer, pulling every breath from her lungs in a dance of nerves and delicate touches.

Her hips rolled to keep up, and Eiichi groaned louder. Her name was a prayer on his soft lips. 

When he found a faster rhythm, her legs hooked around his rear. 

“Oh, heavens!” she cried as his lips burned across her neck. He brushed her cervix with every thrust. “Eiichi-sama!”

“Say my name,” he whispered as their hips met.

“Eiichi-sama,” she gasped again.

He shook his head. “Just my name,” he pleaded. His thrusts picked up speed as his release began to build. “My wife, my love, my Haruka. I am yours.”

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss before she could change her mind. “My husband,” she murmured. Her hands moved slowly, brushing his bangs away from his pleading eyes. “My prince. My Eiichi.” She kissed his jaw. “I am yours.”

Any restraint he had left quickly frayed. His fingers finally left her breasts so he could lean heavily in his elbows and rock into her harder and faster. 

Haruka whined, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her.

Their kisses became a medley of moans. 

“Haruka-“ he warned, panting. “I will not last much longer.”

One of his hands slid between their frantic bodies to find the bundle of nerves once more. 

“Oh!” Her eyes squeezed shut as a high moan spilled from her mouth. His finger danced across her nerves, playing all the right notes. “M-me, too.”

Their lips crashed together like an asteroid into a planet. There was one cataclysmic moment of unbelievable passion before they fell apart together, driving each other over the edge. Trembling, quaking, breathless. 

Eiichi’s warm seed filled her as their kisses grew lazy, and their lungs began to recover.

He slipped from her slowly as his length softened. He left her aching, but the feeling was not entirely unpleasant.

Not wanting to crush her, Eiichi collapsed on the futon beside her. His face was pressed into the pillow, but he kept an arm around her waist.

Haruka shivered as the night air kissed her damp skin.

“How are you feeling?” Eiichi asked, looking at her from the corner of one eye. His hand stroked her side in a slow rhythm.

“I enjoyed it,” she admitted as her cheeks burned like the candles in their lanterns.

Eiichi laughed at her shy expression as he rolled onto his back. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

Hesitantly, Haruka edged closer, resting her head on his chest.

He jumped at the unexpected affection, but a smile soon illuminated his handsome face. His arms slid around her, and his lips pressed to the top of her head. 

As sleep crept in, Haruka felt the ache in her heart abating slowly along with the ache between her legs. 

She missed the man she had left behind, and some part of her always would.

However, snuggled in the arms of her new husband, she could not help feeling that she would someday love again. And when that someday came, she knew to whom her heart would belong.


End file.
